Episode 1190 (28 September 1995)
Synopsis Grant teaches Sam a lesson about her love life, while Kathy wants an opportunity to confide in Ted. David and Ian plan the perfect scam for Quiz Night but with Cindy's help, matters soon get out of hand. Ricky and Alan make a mockery of Pat and Carol's DIY plans. David gives Bianca a hypnosis/relaxation tape to help her with her driving test. No-one's very optimistic that it'll help. Pat and Carol both choose similar wallpaper and Ricky and Alan respectively inform them of this, so they both choose something else instead of the one they originally liked. Michelle is still skiving off work, and Ruth asks if it's due to Gary, because Mark told her about him. And what about Geoff too? Michelle says that Vicki keeps on about going to Scotland. Ruth takes her to school without really pursuing the questions. Michelle goes to the café to ask Kathy for a chat but Grant walks in, and asks after Geoff. Michelle is snotty to him and he says Geoff must be a glutton for punishment, so Michelle leaves in a huff. Kathy tries to talk to Ted alone to tell him about her pregnancy I presume, but Jimmy his sidekick is always around. Peggy asks Grant why he's home early. He tries to avoid it but finally admits that their job, which was security for road building contractors, involved stopping some protesters, and he hung one of them from a crane (by her feet), which was deemed too zealous, so he was sacked. He asks about David and Sam and Peggy says leave that to Sam to fight her own battles, it's not his concern. Sam asks Grant to sort out David, but Grant says she's already made him look a fool several times in connection with this, and he's keeping out of it - just like she asked. She can't change her mind now. She sulks childishly for a while, though looks hopeful when David comes into the Vic, and David looks very nervous. Grant just ignores him. David gives Cindy his mobile phone and they get the cheating sorted for the quiz. Cindy is so suspicious when she keeps on going to the loo to phone David that the other team notice, and then Cindy bumps into Kathy going to the loo and the phone drops out of her coat. The other team see this and follow her next time she goes outside to call David (the toilet is in use). The bloke grabs her as she's talking to David and drags her bodily inside, then Peggy says it's not a crime to make a phone call, the bloke says oh you were phoning your boyfriend maybe, sneering at Ian, who says "that's enough of that". Everyone gets cross, and there's a huge fight which embroils them all, and one of the other team grabs a bottle and is about to hit Grant over the head, and Mark steps in and gets hit instead. He's unconscious, they call an ambulance. The fight is broken up, more or less, and Jimmy has a bloody nose, no other casualties. The ambulance people ask what's happened, Grant says Mark saved him getting hit, and Mark has just about come round now, but has a bump on his head. As the ambulance people tend the cut, Ruth takes one of them out the back and says oh, I thought you should know, Mark is HIV+. The ambulance woman says that's no problem, but thanks for telling us. Ruth turns around to see Grant standing behind her. Credits Main cast *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Todd Carty as Mark *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Susan Tully as Michelle *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Brian Croucher as Ted *Patrick Duggan as Jimmy *Andrew Dumbleton as Alex *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Steve Austen as Simon *Tom Forsyth as John Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes